


The Addition of 'In'

by Semoka



Series: Hamilton Drabbles [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, aaron has a specific meaning for the word love and it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: There's a difference between love and in love.





	

Aaron Burr had never been in love.

Sure, he’d loved people before, but he’d never been IN love with anybody. That was the big thing, wasn’t it? The IN of IN LOVE. Aaron had never felt that IN of love. Only now, he was feeling the IN of IN LOVE very strongly towards the man who casually hugs him and wraps an arm around his waist while they’re chatting with friends at a party and whistles when he steps out of the changing room something the man himself had made.

That man’s name was Hercules Mulligan, his boyfriend of three months, and Aaron was so, so, IN love.

Hercules wasn’t doing anything particularly special when he realized it. They were just sitting on the couch watching a movie with the rest of the gang, and suddenly Aaron realized that he was deeply and painfully in love with him. It sucked the air out of his lungs like a punch to the gut and he choked on nothing for a second. He waved off the concerned looks of his friends, taking a sip from his water bottle.

He waited until all of the squad had left his apartment beside Hercules, who stayed to help him clean up, before saying it.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Hercules smiled his dopey grin at Aaron and reached forward to pull his boyfriend closer by the collar of his shirt. He presses a sweet, quick kiss to his lips. “I love you too.” He whispered back, before looking very confused at Aaron’s head shake.

“No. You can love everybody. You can love your friends. You can love your neighbor. You can love your dog.” Aaron placed his hand on Hercules’ cheek. “I’m in love with you.”

Hercules got the idea and nodded. He tilted his head to kiss Aaron’s palm before saying back, “In love with you too.” Aaron smiled, and he called it a win for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Me too, Aaron, me too. 
> 
> Kudos are always adored and comments fuel my work ethic~
> 
> Come find me on tumblr for fanfics, fanart, more requests like this one, and my general craziness: @semoka


End file.
